Systems and services exist that allow a user to send a short message service (SMS) or text message (both known more generally as a text message) to another user. Typically, the text message can be initiated by a user with a computing device that has phone capabilities such as a cell phone, a converged device, etc. and the phone company/service provider charges the user a set fee for a predetermined number of text messages. Text messages are especially popular with teenagers and younger people. The problem is typically that, although the per message charge is relatively small, it can become very expensive if the user goes over the allotted text messages which occurs often with younger people/teenagers who text message frequently.
There are also services provided that allow the user, using a plug-in on a computer, to send and receive text messages. Typically, a fee is charged to send a predetermined number of text messages. The drawback of these systems, however, is that any reply text message goes back to the user's cellphone or computing device which is very inconvenient. Thus, it is desirable to provide global text messaging system and method that overcomes the issues with existing systems and method and it is to this end that the disclosure is directed.